Accepting
by mikayla23
Summary: B&E are life long friends, who never tell each other there feelings. When they get acepted to diffrent colleges they have to deal with the loss of the other. Cannon pairings. All-human
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is sorta based on a personal experience. So when you read it know that miracles do happen and happy ending aren't just for stories. :) As always Jamie helped me write his (okay he had to because the 'sorta personal experience' is based on us. *sighing contently***

**BTW- We where was incredibly giddy when I wrote this so please excuse the horrid grammar.**

I was sitting on my best friends bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. Yes he's a guy but things are totally not weird between us. That's because we've been next door neighbors since we where three, and well, toddlers don't keep much to them selves.

I was holding two big envelopes with the Cornell University return address. I was exceptionally giddy. This was the school me and Edward had always wanted to go to. We'd agreed that we wouldn't open the letters until we both had had one. And today was the day mine finally came.

Tired of waiting I went and banged on the bathroom door. "Edward! I got my letter! We have to open them!" I yelled.

I heard a bang from the other side. "What? Hang on! Be out in two seconds!" he yelled I could here the excitement in his voice.

As soon as I sat down on his bed he threw open the bathroom door in one of my blue robes. I had to laugh at the sight. I've never been overly girly, but Edward's sister -my other best friend- said that if I was going to be at there house so much she was going to pick out anything I needed -mind you this was when we where ten but it still applied seven eight years latter.

Edward blushed a little and sat down beside me. "Just give me your letter." I quickly handed him my own letter and tour into his.

I read threw the paper looking for the magic words. But sadly didn't find them. Edward apparently wasn't going to Cornell. I sat there for a second trying to get rid of the aching feeling in my chest. We couldn't not go to this college. We'd been together forever. We where best friends We'd been planning this since we learned there was such a thing as college.

I looked up at his face. He was beaming. "You got in!" he yelled and wrapped me in a big hug. That's what made me sob. When he heard me his face fell. He glance down at his own papers but quickly covered up his disappointment with a smile. "You're still going! It'll be great!"

I looked at him trying to see if he was really happy for me. I mean this had always been our dream, would it still be as amazing we'd thought if he wasn't there?

**EPOV**

I walked into my bathroom as soon as I got home. I, being the hormone-crazed teenager that I am, had a hard-on because of my best friend. My best friend for god's sake. She'd had gym last period and had forgotten to do a button on her top, giving me a full view of her chest. I didn't want to embarrass her by mentioning it so I just let it go

. Except every time she would turn I'd get another flash. That gave me mental images of past swim suits and such, which lead to the hard-on I'd had to get rid of.

Bella had been my best friends since we where three. We've been inseparable since. So I shouldn't have been thinking about her body. I'd tried to blame it on my teenage hormones, but I knew it went deeper than that. I'd been in love with Bella since I first saw her. No matter how many boyfriends she went threw, or stories I heard about said boyfriends, I couldn't let go.

My thoughts about Bella where interrupted by a banging on my bathroom door. "Edward! I got my letter! We have to open them!" Bella's excited voice yelled.

"What? Hang on! Be out in two seconds!" We'd been planning on going to the same college since we'd learned what college was, and now we would finally know what would happen. I threw on the first robe I found, and ran out of the bathroom.

When Bella saw me she giggled. I looked down and realized I was wearing her blue silk robe. My sister had bought it for her a while ago, calming she needed to be more girly. I blushed and sat down beside her. "Just give me you letter." I scanned the page for the obvious words. Beaming when I found them. "You got in!"

I wrapped my arms around her, so proud that she got her dream come true. I heard her sob and instantly pulled away. I looked down at the paper in her hands and saw that I'd been denied. I was disappointed but I wouldn't ruin this for Bella. "You're still going! It'll be great!" I tried my hardest to sound excited.

Everything that I'd been planning on doing was now completely messed up. We were going to share an apartment and take the subway to classes that we would be in together, we where going to get part time jobs together. I was going to tell her I loved her.

All of those opportunities where gone. Even the one that meant the most.

**Soooooo???????? What do you think? Please review. We want to know what you think. * giggle* I'm putting mine and Jammie's story on my profile with in the next couple of days so please go check it out. It's for romantics like me.:)"**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I knew Edward was trying to look excited, but he was still a little upset. "You know we both got accepted to the University of Seattle. We can go there. Our parents would love that." I said quietly.

As soon as the thought left my mouth he was shaking his head. "No way Bells. You've always wanted to go to Cornell. You should go even if I didn't get in."

I frowned. I didn't want to go with out him. I knew he would keep insisting I should go so I decided to go home and make dinner and thing about all of this. "I need to go tell Charlie. See you at seven for dinner?" I asked. We always ate at each others houses on Fridays.

He nodded and went into his closet. I sighed wishing I could help. I walked down the stairs to find Alice and Jasper watching TV. They were literally the perfect couple. Alice is tiny and energetic, while Jasper is tall, strong, and calm. Jasper goes to the University of Seattle with his twin sister who is dating my older bear of a brother, Emmett.

"Are Rose and Emmett still in Seattle?" I asked.

Jasper looked up smirking. "No Emmett wouldn't miss out on your cooking for anything. They were putting there bags in your house but hat was, " he looked at his watch. "half an hour ago."

I groaned knowing what they were doing. I swear they remind me of rabbits sometime. Not wanting to stay here an ruin the romantic vibe coming off of Jasper and Alice and not wanting to find my brother groping his girlfriend in the halls of my house, I went to the park a couple of blocks down.

As I walked threw the light mist I thought about college. I should probable tell Jake I got into Cornell. Jake is my sorta-boyfriend. Our Dad's were best friends before we were born so he would have been my best friend had the Cullen's not moved in next door to us. Jake lived out on the La Push reservation so I didn't get to see him a lot. But we so much chemistry. We could talk for hours and not get bored.

At least we use to. He's a year younger than me, so when I started talking about going to college with Edward he wasn't to happy. They never liked each other. I don't know why. Guys can be strange sometimes. I pulled out my phone and called Jake, just wnating someone to talk too.

"Hullo?" he sounded like I'd woken him up.

"hey Jake, It's Bella. I was just wandering what you where up too."

"Oh. Well, not much. Just homework and stuff. A few friends are coming by to help me with the car."

"Oh. How's that going?" we carried on like that for about twenty minuets befre I got the courage to tell him about my acceptance. I don't know why I didn't want to tell him.

"Guess what I got today?" I asked trying to sound cheery.

"What?" he asked at the sudden change of subject.

"I got my acceptance letter from Cornell" I said trying to sound excited.

Jake was silent for a minuet. "So your going to New York with Cullen then" he suddenly got louder. "You know what, I've tried to be supportive. I know your leaving in the fall, but I thought you might want to try a long distance thing. I guess I was wrong!"

I was stunned. Jake never yelled at me. "Jake, I'm sorry I thought you'd be happy for me." I said quietly. I knew I shouldn't have called him.

"You want me to be happy you're leaving me and running off with Cullen. Emmett said you were going to share an apartment with him. How could I be happy about that?"

"Well-" Jake cut off her "Don't try to deny it. I see the way he looks at you. He's in love with you! Everyone else sees it! Why can't you?" he continued yelling.

"Jake!" I said frustrated, we'd been over this a hundred times. "Of course he loves me. He's my best friend. We've grown up together!"

He sighed, sounding resigned. "It's more than that. He looks at you the same way your brother looks at the blonde or the same way the other Cullen looks at Jasper. It's always been that way. Why do you think we never worked out." he added the last part in a mumble.

That pushed me over the edge. I may be small but , boy do I have a temper. "Don't you go and blame our relationship problems on Edward. If you weren't so jealous we would have been fine!"

"I just didn't think you should be staying over at his house when you where dating me!" he fired back, clearing pissed.

"Look. I just wanted to call and tell you I got into the college I wanted. Not argue over something stupid!" I shut the phone before I could get even madder. (I don't think thats a word , but whatever) I starred down at the picnic table I'd ended up at.

Jake always thought there was more to Edward and I then there really was. I admit I had a crush on Edward all threw elementary and middle school. But when we got into high school I realized exactly how many other girls had a thing for him and how little my chances at getting him were. I gave up and tried to date other guys. Alice always told me he liked me but I never took her seriously.

I sat there thinking about all the what ifs, and possibilities. I knew deep down Jake was write, I did still have a crush on Edward. Hell if I was being totally honest with myself, I was in love with him. But I knew no matter what, he didn't feel the same way.


End file.
